


grass is always greener on the other side.

by shyestbanshee



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Babysitting, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Diary/Journal, Enemies, F/M, Frenemies, Gift Giving, Humor, Jactavia AU, Neighbors, Opposites Attract, Romance, Siblings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Tension, implied slow burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyestbanshee/pseuds/shyestbanshee
Summary: “[...] Credo che il problema in realtà siano Greg e Rodrick Heffley, o almeno lo sono quando litigano. [...]”
Relationships: Jactavia, Rodrick Heffley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	grass is always greener on the other side.

Parto con il dire che trovo assolutamente ridicolo che la mia prima opera letteraria sia un quaderno ad anelli nero, ma a quanto pare il destino ha deciso di darmi un’alternativa diversa dallo scrivere su fogli di carta volanti.  
  
Dovrei presentarmi. Sono Thea Jones, ho sedici anni e mi serve urgentemente una macchina. Di solito, dopo la scuola, aiuto i miei genitori nella loro pizzeria, ma il business di famiglia non può essere considerato come un lavoro – soprattutto se non è retribuito.  
  
Vivo a Surrey Street, che in genere è come un piccolo manicomio in cui puoi trovare tutti i tipi strani di famiglie. Pensavo di aver visto di tutto, ma mi sbagliavo.  
  
Forse dovrei dire che ho iniziato a scrivere questa specie di _diario di bordo_ in quanto qualcuno deve sapere cosa sta succedendo ora che non sono ancora una scrittrice di gialli di successo.  
  
Tutto è iniziato il mese scorso, quando la signora Heffley, la nostra vicina di casa, ha ripreso a lavorare, e aveva iniziato a cercare qualcuno che potesse fare da babysitter a suo figlio Manny.  
  
Mamma, sua amica, si era sentita in dovere di proporre il mio nome, perché _“almeno è una che conosci, di cui ti puoi fidare”_ , e un paio d’ore dopo stavo attraversando la strada che separa casa mia da quella degli Heffley, avevo bussato e per un attimo mi era sembrato strano non essere lì davanti con la mamma, o con il mio fratellino e un cesto a forma di zucca in mano.  
  
La signora Heffley aveva aperto dopo tre “mettete via quei biscotti”, un paio di urla senza senso e forse un vaso rotto. Sembrava stressata e l’espressione _avere un diavolo per capello_ le calzava alla perfezione.  
  
Mi ha fatta entrare, e mi sono subito chiesta se si ricordasse del lavoro che doveva darmi. Subito dopo aver messo Manny e _lenzuolino_ – parlerò di quella cosa più avanti – a terra ha iniziato a mostrarmi la casa, così, come se non l’avessi mai vista prima e già da lì ho notato che era decisamente stressata.  
  
Poi se n’è andata in tutta fretta verso la porta d’ingresso, potevo leggere l’esasperazione dell’essere in ritardo nei suoi occhi; anche io sono così la mattina, quando devo prepararmi per andare a scuola, nessuno può accompagnarmi, e ovviamente sono in ritardo.  
  
Manny è un bambino adorabile, anche se chiama in continuazione un _bimbo_ , e finché è da solo non da alcun problema.  
  
Credo che il problema in realtà siano Greg e Rodrick Heffley, o almeno lo sono quando litigano.  
  
Ah, è stato Greg a darmi lo spunto per scrivere il diario di bordo. Lui sta facendo qualcosa di simile da quello che ho capito oggi pomeriggio, mentre ripeteva la lezione di storia.  
  
È un bambino ambizioso e a volte i suoi ragionamenti fanno paura, ma alla fine è un ragazzino a posto. Anche il suo amico Rowley sembra okay, anche se Rodrick lo chiama _versione cicciona di Peter Pan_. Gli ho detto di non dirlo più, ma forse il vero Peter Pan tra tutti è lui.  
  
Voglio dire, si comporta allo stesso modo di quando avevamo dieci anni e non fa altro che dormire, mangiare e giocare – o nel suo caso suonare.  
  
L’altro giorno mi ha tipo costretta a guardare le prove dei _Löded Diper_ e mi ha chiesto cosa ne pensavo. Nella mia testa volevo solo insultarlo dicendo cose del tipo “tuo fratello suona meglio di te, e non sa nemmeno suonare la batteria” ma alla fine ho detti che mi piacevano.  
  
Lui mi ha dato il loro cd… e poi ha detto che costava cinque dollari. Avrei voluto ucciderlo.  



End file.
